Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Dark Alice and the Bewildering Wood/Senders
6mfkp - Lune, very active trader looking for other traders. Online almost all day, except for sleeping time. *6glym - Rorona✩: Active player looking to trade FAW, I always send back to those who send to me, and will sword for extra FAW spawns to send back to you if you've sent alot. *5el55- TomoFAWK, looking for senders of all levels, please be active, also i am on most of the day to kill your fantasy arch (always top 75 rank) *5ohtj - Ken: FAW Trader *62pmh - Yuki, looking for senders and traders! (Only applies to FAW)! I'll be sure to send you back any FAW you send me~ *6qsc7 - ロリ・マスター : Requesting AW/FAW killers, my only goal in this game is to get the FAW card!!1 *6lnom - Wylfred : FAW Trader *5p7fn - Thratos: FAW Trader lvl 95+, online 10am - 12pm (GMT) *6jwiv - Mami★Tomoei: Very active FAW Trader, I prioritize people that send back FAW. *67425 - ★Maki★ On/Off: Very active FAW Trader, I prioritize people that send back FAW. *6ruqp - nunu, im always on. *6oycc - Dreiks, new to vc but very active. *4rgf7 - Riana , GMT +8 , sends AW & FAW, looking for traders & AW killers, active almost all of the time except at sleep time, will priotize FAW sends to AW killer and traders. *6luju -10 GMT (normally kill my AW) *5aoul - GMT +8:00 anytime, (FAW/AW assist; looking for AW traders too.) *5gw5w - PST mostly active between 4pm - 11pm, active player looking for FAWK! *6sy78 - Seacrux, PST from 4-11PM+ once I get more killers I'll always be spamming F/AW's these times *5lhxp - +2 Looking for senders, will send mine as well. Mostly active during the day. *5sq04 - WannabeAlly, active most then day looking for FAW exchange. feel free to add me. *5au13 - Juvia ON / OFF. Looking for traders. *6ed9b - Dust°, GMT-8 active all day. Friendly FAW trader and AW killer. Find me in the chatango chat! *6enhj - Lord Sir: GMT -7; usually stalks the game all day and some parts at night. *6ad8r - Ikram : GMT + 7, Active. I will send my AW or FAW to you. feel free to add me. *6fwwo - Kizu (current IGN), EST (GMT -5), Very active during the week, semi-active during the weekends. FAWS, due to inability to kill them. HowaitoFokkusu is my profile. *57q00 - seacucumber : active senders & assists *6hle7 - Arroyo: UTC -8, Active entire day, can kill AW 95% of the time, looking to trade FAW. Will only send FAW to those who send back. *6tnki - ray ray UTC-8. I'm new player, looking for people to help me kill F/AW. *3gvbt - Evangel° - I'm on a lot of the time, and send FAW to whoever sends me FAW. I can usually kill them with 1-2 bp, but never kill my own, I always request assist. 5 comrade spaces left. GMT -8 *6r9h5 - Luppolo, sender, active in european daytime *6d302 - Constantly active SENDER in need of OTHER SENDERS. Removed instantly if you're inactive for a day. *6pb95 - Active sender, I play all day. *5bysd - IGN: Mint. GMT + 7. AW/FAW trader, can kill 90% AW / 5% FAW. Whoever send me AW/FAW, I'll send my AW/FAW (mostly FAW) to them. Currently semi active - I'll be active again after Thursday (end of my final exams) *66ahm- LadyAndha. GMT+7. usually active all days. looking to trade faw, but i will kill your aw too if you send to me. i will send my faw to whoever send their faw to me. ty. Category:Comrade Requests